


Fallen

by roman_numeral



Series: What Once Was... I Wish I Could Go Back [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Body Modification, Brainwashing, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roman_numeral/pseuds/roman_numeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [坠落](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871844) by [Darchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darchi/pseuds/Darchi)



> I have no knowledge of the timeline on the comic books as I have never read them, so the timeline for when Bucky fell into Hydra/Shield's hands is probably wrong.

 

The Colonel orders Bucky to go home. “An omega has no place in a war, son.”

Bucky outright refuses and the Colonel finds out how stubborn Captain America’s mate is. 

“I’ve seen what’s going on sir. I cannot go home.”

With the suppressants and along with the fact Captain America is always at his side, no alpha tries anything with Bucky. 

All of their missions are successful and then they send Captain America with the Howling Commandos to capture Zola. 

Everyone returns, except Bucky. 

Captain America is such a mess, even his army buddies are afraid to go near him.   
  
The soldier is found almost completely frozen with his arm severed at the elbow. 

They would have taken his clothes and his boots and left the body there had it not been for the picture they find. It’s of a man who almost looks like a boy because of his scrawniness. It’s Captain America, before he became Captain America. 

“Captain America’s mate,” it’s whispered in awe, but their eyes are sinister. 

They don’t know what to do with the omega. They had thought about using the soldier as bait or as a bargaining chip but Captain America went on ahead and died. 

So they freeze him, put him in ice, and forget about him for years. 

Zola is more than happy to get his hands on Sergeant Bucky Barnes, the soldier he had experimented on so long ago. 

He does a complete physical exam on him and is disappointed by only one thing he discovers.   
“What a shame,” he whispers. The soldier had been pregnant, but the fall was too much. “To raise the child of Captain America, with those super soldier genes.” Zola can only dream of the possibilities that child would have grown up to be. 

He doesn’t delay the operation, that same day Bucky’s arm is completely severed and replaced with metal.   
  
The Soldier’s lack of memory makes things easier for HYDRA. And when the Soldier starts remembering and fighting back Zola has no problem invention a machine that puts the Soldier back in his place as a killer without a mind of its own.

By the time Alexander Pierce inherits HYDRA’s strongest weapon, the name Bucky Barnes is no longer said in any way and Winter has been added in front of Soldier. The Winter Soldier is a perfect machine, obedient in everything. He does what he’s told without question. The machine is still used, it will never not be used but the Winter Soldier doesn’t fight his handlers anymore when they guide him to it, he obeys, he accepts and he sits and takes the pain because that is all he knows.   
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments are appreciated.


End file.
